Teachers in Love
by Little Miss Muffet
Summary: Do Proffesors McGonagall and Snape possibly have a future together? Not if Harry can do anything about it!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Teachers in love part one . 

It was time for transfiguration class. On this particular day, Harry Potter's conscience told him to look through the window before entering.When he did so, He saw a shocking and apalling site. Proffessor Severus Snape and Professor Minerva Mcgonagal were holding hands.Harry gasped. He felt nautius. He shook his head, blinked a few times and looked back. They were still there.And this time the scene was even worse. Snape leaned over and gave Mcgonagal a big kiss on the lips. "Severus!" Mcgonagal said happily between giggles. Mcgonagal had turned a brighter shade of red then all of Ron's red headed famiy members put together. Harry Slumped down agaisnt the door. He slid to the ground. He sat there in a daze for quite some time, contimplating what he should do next. Should he butt out? Was it any of his bussiness? This couldn't have something to do with him could it? But he must have lost track of time ,(seeing as he was thinking so hard).,becuase the door knob jiggled just then. Harry tenesed up. He realized he must have been there for 5 or 10 whole minutes. He tried to move, but he was so scared of gettting caught that his legs froze. Prespiration poured down his face. The door knob jiggled again. He pleaded with his legs to move , but they wouldn't work corectly at the moment. The door knob jiggled yet another time, Harry shut is eyes tight awaiting his fate,....and - 

See what happens tommorow in,: Teachers in love part two. 

Authours note: I hope to make my story writing into this type of series. I hope my stories are well accpeted here, and I hope you enjoy them. I'm not trying to offend litle kids, belive me, I just had some good Ideas for a story. If you think you know what happens, you could be suprised. You could be upset or delighted. You could be wrong or right. But without your feedback, I can't feed your craving of exactly what you want. I would be delighted if you would reply, and please, there's no need for over cirticizeing or lying. Be truthfull, but not harsh. Aprreciate it!! ThanX!! p.s. Don't judge a book by it's cover, man!!!! 

Submitors Note: I, Little Miss Muffet, do not claim credit for this story. It was my good friend who is staying at my house for a few days, and wanted to submit a story. Her name is Kailey. Good job, Kailey!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Just then, Hermione and Ron walked by. "Harry,what on earth-" "SHHH!" whispered Harry. He pointed inside. The door knob jiggled again. Harry fianlly managed to stand up and walk back. Ron laughed. "Ron!" hissed Harry. "Aren't you the least bit worried that professer McGonagal could end up... well,... worse off then she is now?" "Yeah, of course." "Then why are you laughing?!" " becuase, Trevor is on the door knob, and he seems to want in. Harry gave a sigh of releif. "thank god!" Before Ron, Hermione,and Harry had a chance to do anything else, Gryffindor students suddenly stampeded them in a rush to get to Transfiguration class.Snape had left. But how could that be? He was just there!! Harry looked through the frosted window before potions also, to prevent the embarresment of teachers and himself.And sure enough, there they were again.Harry decided to put an end to all of this now. He opened the door. "Professor Snape, Professor Mcgona-" "Your not McGonagal!" The woman looked at Snape broken hartedly. "Who's this McGonagall ?!" "Potter," growled Snape in THE most horrible, mean, scary ,filled with hatred ,voice Harry had ever heard. This,....Is Samantha.(Authours note: Samantha is Gypsy's character, and I take no credit for her. I am just working diffrently with the details.)"But...But..Sir, I thought, " "You thought what Potter?!" "I well.. I've heard she's ..well, ya know,dead." He whispered this so as not for Samantha to hear. Potter she was almost dead. Everyone thought she was. At the time, Proffesor Dumbledore Had a pheonix named Maux.He only got Faux because Maux had gone missing. Or so everyone thought. I stole Maux, and used her tears to heal Samantha.We've been meeting secretly since. "oh, I.. I.. I'm sor-sor Sorry, s..s..sir." Harry stamered. "Potter, /snape hissed menaceingly, You tell anyone and,... Well just don't!!" Harry knew well enough to obey him. "And as for the whole McGonagal thing, Well, I changed her appreance so that she could walk into the school,(seeing as it's being gaurded by Azkaban Gaurds,) and know one would care." " She dosn't know who Mcgonagal is, So now she thinks I'm in love with her. "Severus,.." whispered Samantha."Severus,.. I'm sorry I thought you loved that woman." "Smantha, Minerva McGonagal is nothing but a co-worker to me. " "you,... You, are my only love. " And with that they kissed. "Blagch!!" said Harry. And he Walked out. The End (FIN) 

Authours note: I would just like to say that if any debates come up as to wich of the following are true, Is Samantha dead, of is she alive, Gypsy has every right to Samantha, (seeing as she is her charchter) And in that case, she would be dead. But as a normal Human being, I cannot accept death very easily, And so, I decided to write a story that says..,: What IF Samantha wasn't dead? Would Snape be less bitter? Well, If he is , He covers it up pretty well, wouldn't you say? And he might have to , to protect their privacy.People, I am begging you to respond. I don't care if this story was sappy, I just needed to write. So please respond, And don't be mean about things. Be fair. If you liked say so. If you didn't, please don't go overboard on your critizizing.Thanx, Apreciate it a lot!! -Kailey. 


End file.
